


Through the Ages

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: As you grow, there are moments in time that stand out more than others.





	Through the Ages

Age 8

“Someone who needs my help?” You cooed up to the elder woman beside you holding your hand tightly, as you moved through the walls of the estate. “But Lunafreya you’re better at that, my powers don’t heal like you.”

Lunafreya nodded her ever present smile on her face, “Yes, he needs a friend and I think that he’d really like to meet you.”

You nodded softly, Lunafreya was never wrong, as she opened the door, seeing a young child sitting in bed, you let out a gasp, moving over in your large fluffy dress, as you leaned against the bed, staring into his eyes, “Your eyes are so pretty!”

A male’s voice chuckled, as you turned seeing an older man in dark clothing sitting not far from the bed, “It appears you’ve already made a friend, Noctis.”

You blinked your large eyes, before realizing who the man was, “Hello, King Regis.” You called, stepping from the bed as you bowed deeply.

“Your highness, this is y/n, the one I told you about.” Lunafreya explained, moving over to you, placing a hand on your head head signaling you to stand. “I believe that she and Noctis will get along well.”

You turned back toward the young boy in the bed, “You’re Prince Noctis, it’s nice to meet you, Big Sister Lunafreya has told me so much about you. She said you were hurt, do you feel better now?”

Noctis stared at you, you didn’t appear to be of the same blood as Lunafreya and Ravus, yet something about those big eyes and that smile caused a smile to appear on his face, “Much better.”

You giggled, clapping your hands to your chest, “That’s good to hear. Oh is that Carbunkle?”

Noctis turned toward the small charm by his bed side, “You know Carbunkle?”

You nodded, your smile never leaving your face, “Mmhm, he visits me in my dreams, he’s really good at confusing people, but he’s so cute and helpful when he wants to be. Does he visit you too?”

“Mmhm.” Noctis smiled softly, moving over on the bed, as you clumsily climbed on the bed in your large petticoats and dress. Watching as you rambled on and on a smile on his face since he first awoken from the coma.

Throughout his stay in Tarabene, you constantly stayed with the Prince, only disappearing for a short while, before returning, chattering away making him forget his pain. Only to have those happy times disappear as Niflheim attacked, aiming for the death of the King and Prince.

“Are you okay, y/n?” Lunafreya called, holding you tightly to her chest, as she ran after King Regis, holding Noctis.

“Luna, they’re not going to stop, just like in my dreams.” You whispered softly, watching the world around you crash, only to turn as you heard Ravus calling out for assistance. “Ravus…”

Lunafreya pulled you before herself, looking you in the eye, “Y/n, go with King Regis, protect Noctis, he needs a friend.”

“But I can’t just leave you and Ravus.”

“You’ll be safe with them, do everything you can to protect the people you love.” Lunafreya smiled, placing a kiss to your forehead, before handing you over to Regis. “Use your power to protect them.”

You nodded, in the King’s shoulder, as he turned moving back to safety, holding on tightly to the two of you. Yet you watched, tears refusing to fall as you watched Lunafreya run back onto the battlefield. Your eyes glued to Tarabene, a home you had known, but not your true home, to Lunafreya, and Ravus, those who treated you like family, protected you and your power.

Only coming from your shell shock, as you felt something touch your hand, looking around as you noticed that you were within a car, turning to see that Noctis had placed his hand on your own. You turned toward the Prince, Lunafreya’s words echoing in your head, as you put on a brave face, holding on tightly to the Prince’s hand as you sung softly to yourself.

“I won’t cry…”

Age 15

“No I won’t shed a tear.” You sung to yourself again and again, packing things that the maids had forgotten, turning as you heard a knock at the door. “Come in!”

Noctis stepped into your room, glancing around the empty space, of the guest house you had called home for the last few years. He never understood, why the Kingdom kept you so close to the royal grounds, considering how so much of the council seemed to think you a menace and a threat behind your back.

“Today’s the day.” He stated.

You nodded weakly, sitting down on the grand bed, looking around the room, “I’ll miss this, but I bet Ignis isn’t going to miss me sneaking you out of lessons.”

Noctis moved to sit beside you on the bed, “Did they really explain as to why you were leaving, and studying abroad?”

You groaned, falling back onto the bed to stare at the starry ceiling, “No one explained it to me, just that I’m going to support the Kingdom, and something about my powers.” You groaned, “But I don’t know if that will be of any help, everytime I try to control it, it backfires. I can’t even warp with you, without getting sick.”

Noctis flinched, it was true, you often would try to give someone a boost, only to result in draining all their energy or supercharging them. “Maybe it’s to help with that.” He replied, adding with a soft shrug, “Besides warping’s hard.”

You muttered behind you hands on your face, “I fell on Nyx today, I landed right on him. I felt so bad.”

“Could be worse, you could have fallen on my Dad again.” Noctis stated, as you gave a soft flail, earning a chuckle from the Prince. “How long will you be gone?”

You gave a frustrated whine, “ 3 years! I know that everyone doesn’t like me, but they’re shipping me off, I won’t be able to see or talk to Lunafreya, Ravus, or you for three years.”

Noctis sighed, since you returned to Insomnia all those years ago with him and his father, the Prince always had you by his side, smiling brightly. In all honesty he was certain he never saw you cry, not when you were scolded, or while Ignis bandage your wounds, or when you both heard the council speaking ill of you.

Stating that you were a threat and liability to the crown, having no ideas where your loyalties laid, seeing that you were ‘taken in’ by Lunafreya and then given to Regis, your birth parents unknown and only known as a Celeste, whatever that was. They treated you as a weapon, as means to get further in the war upon the lands by use of these powers you had no idea on how to control.

Noctis nearly jumped from his skin, as you suddenly popped up beside him, that huge smile on your face as always.

“But this means that I can better protect you all. They say, that the Lucian line fights, the Nox Fleuret heal, and there is one to supply power and protect, guess that’s my job.” You beam, before bouncing to your kitten heel booties. “I have to go see your Father, wanna come with?”

Noctis stood, as he nodded, “Sure, whatever.”

You smiled, before embracing him tightly, “Thank you.”

Noctis barely had time to wrap his arms around you, before you and your travel skirts swirled, taking his hand as you begun the track to the Citadel’s main castle. As the two of you, reached the throne room, hearing on the council’s head speaking to Regis.

“…it can turn the ties of the war. We’ve study it, and if we use it’s powers we can overpower Nelfihelm without…”

Regis’s voice cut in, “Y/N has a name, do not speak as if she is just some weapon.”

The man seemed to growl, “Apologies, your Highness, yet with her power, per the prophecy we can win this war.”

Noctis turned has he looked down to your hands, feeling you shaking, looking toward your face, as you inhaled deeply, placing on a straight face before releasing his hand, stepping further into the throne room. The Prince had no choice but to follow you from your hiding spot, he knew that you were use to this talk about you.

“Your Majesty, sir, you called for me?” You called, loudly moving beside the man who was just recently speaking so rudely about you.

Noctis moved to stand beside you, watching as you never looked toward the man, only toward his Father. Who seemed to have more grey hair than the last time he saw him, had his father gotten older?

“Y/N, thank you for joining me, Council, Martizi we shall discuss this later.”

The man sneered at you, before bowing to King Regis, then quickly leaving the throne room. Leaving you Noctis, King Regis, and Clarus, as you stared at the man atop his throne, only to smile as he waved you forward up the stairs.

“Are you ready?” Regis inquired, as you nodded, holding the top of your skirts to not fall up the stairs as you have done multiple times before.

“All packed and ready to go sir.” You smiled, staying a few steppes below the man, turning as you notice Noctis outside your peripheral.

“You are aware that this will not be an easy task.” Regis stated, as you nodded. “Your power will grow stronger, and I ask that you assist Noctis.”

“Nothing would please me more sir, I wish to be of some assistance to Insomnia and Tarabene, even if we are the first step.”

“You’ve always spoke so highly.” Regis chuckled, “It’s hard to believe you’re that young girl from so long ago.”

You giggle slightly at the praise, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Regis stood from his throne, groaning underneath the strain as he moved to his cane, waving Clarus and Noctis away, yet you forward to stand before him as he rested a hand on your shoulder, “A strong Queen shall be needed.”

“Sire?” You gasp, a blush lining your cheeks, as Noctis let out a groan, Clarus stifling a chuckle.

Regis chuckled softly, “If I recall correctly, Noctis did propose to you, when was that Clarus?”

“I believe they were 9.” Clarus chuckled.

Regis turned to you, moving that hand on your shoulder to your head, “Do be safe, Y.n.”

You smiled brightly, before rushing forward, hugging the man tightly, unintentionally releasing your power into the man, “Thank you, for everything.”

Regis chuckled, as he patted your head, “Safe journey.” He called.

You released the King, watching that familiar sparkle in his eye that you didn’t see often anymore, even some of his gray hairs seemed to return to their normal dark color. “Thank you.” You bowed, before shuffling down the stairs, Noctis following after you.

“He’s rather smitten with her.” Regis chuckled, “Could you believe, when he asked me for a ring?”

“Reminds me of someone else at that age.” Clarus replied.

*

“When you leave town, will you forget about me?” Noctis asked, as he escorted you to the front gates where your car awaited to take you away.

You turned eyes widen as you took his hands in your own, “I couldn’t if I tried.” You replied, before pulling him into a hug, it was something that you often did time and time again that at this point it had become second nature to hug him. “I’ll write every chance I get! Lunafreya said that I can request Umbra anytime.”

Noctis gave you a half smile, as you stepped away, thanking Ignis as the young man held up your cape, as you were constantly cold.

“Thank you, Ignis, please take care of Noctis while I’m gone.” You smiled, as Ignis button the clasp no matter how many time you explained that you could do it, taking his hands as well, happy that you gloved them since you were certain you might accidently drain him with all the emotions you felt right now. “Yourself as well.”

“Of course, young Lady.” Ignis bowed, as you smiled tilting your head, before embracing him.

As much as Ignis spoke highly of you, if you weren’t with Noctis than Ignis was, and the trio of you always seemed to get in trouble. Well Noctis and yourself, Ignis always bailed you out or got dragged along. “Thank you, Ignis.”

“Safe travels, young Lady.” Gladiolus replied, saluting you.

You glanced around before hugging the tall boy, “Thank you Gladiolus.” You cooed, before releasing him, turning to walk back in your awaiting car where your maid and chauffeur waited. Sitting in the car, you watched as your party stood awaiting your departure, placing a smile on your face as you waved out the car window as the car began to pull off. Only getting less than a couple of yards out before you called.

“Please stop the car.”

The chauffeur immediately stopped the car as he and the maid in the front seat turned toward you, “Young Lady is there something wrong?”

Yet the calls fell on deaf ears as you opened the car door, hiking up your skirts as you ran back to the castle’s entrance, where the others were still waiting. Now watching as you ran back toward them, panting heavily, meeting Noctis on the stairs.

“Y/n what are you…” Noctis was cut short as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pressing your lips against his own.

Age 18

“Aren’t you happy to see your girlfriend?” Prompto asked, turning to Noctis in the back of the Reglaia.

Noctis groaned softly, his eyes closing to the blonde, they had been on the road 3 days to come get your from your ‘school’. Despite the two of you communicating frequently through letters, and every so often when you were able to use your phone, which was unfortunately a lot less frequent than either of you prefered, and at most lasted 10 minutes a handful of times within the years you were gone.

“Right, you never met, Lady Y/n.” Gladiolus stated.

“Yeah, she left before I meet Noct.” Prompto stated, only to chuckled at Noctis pretending to be asleep. “Only reason I know about her is because Noct has a picture of her as his phone background.”

Ignis chuckled behind the steering wheel, “Yes, Noct, and Y/n were inseparable as children, that photo must be years old.”

Gladiolus laughed as he nudged Noctis, “Yeah, they were always a sight, with Noct’s frown and Lady Y/n’s smile, in her large dresses, that Lady Lunafreya always sent her.”

“Right! Isn’t Lady Lunafreya and Lady Y/n sisters?”

“Actually not, Lady Lunafreya is the Oracle, Lady Y/N is Celeste, a being that is the middle ground of the Lucis line and the Oracle, of stated as a bridge, while she does not possess the powers of Lady Lunafreya she draws the powers from both lines and can provide strength to others.” Ignis explained.

“Or drains them, like she did to us as kids.” Gladiolus chuckled, “It was the only time i’ve seen her panicked.”

“So she’s a magnet for royal powers?” Prompto asked, as Ignis pulled off, towards a small town on the very end of the Eos map, in the opposite direction of Tarabene, in the high mountains.

“No one can really state as to what, Lady y/n’s powers truly are as there haven’t been many Celeste in history, they are stated to only appear when something extraordinary is to happen.”

Noctis gave a sigh, leaning against the window, the last time he had saw you, was 3 years ago, and all he had was the picture on his phone of you, which he was certain was rather outdated. Yet now he sat nervous in the backseat of the Regalia, did you still have that bright smile, where you still taller than him! Did you forget about him?

“Noctis, we’re here.” Ignis called, as everyone climbed out the car, into a small campus. It seemed more like an old temple to the gods rather than a school.

As the four glanced around, they realized that the school grounds were rather empty, maybe everyone was still in class. Only to turn as they noticed a figure running toward them letting out a happy cheer.

“Noctis!”

All of Noctis training with Gladiolus came in handy, as he noticed you quickly approaching him, your arms opened wide, before he knew it you were upon him, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, the forced of your hug putting you both in a spin, face pressed against his cheek as you nuzzled him. Stepping back as you cupped his face staring in his eyes as you giggled softly a huge smile across your face.

Noctis blushed as he looked toward you, you had changed but at the same time did not, the only thing was now you came to rest maybe slightly shorter than Prompto, but everything else was the same, but still more mature.

“Lady Y/n, it’s a pleasure to see you doing so well.” Ignis stated, noticing that poor Noctis was still the color of a tomato.

“Ignis! You look wonderful!” You beamed, as you released Noctis, taking Ignis’s hands within your own, pulling him into a light embrace. “You as well Gladiolus!” You continued turning toward the taller man, before turning to the unfamiliar blonde, “You must be Prompto, it’s so nice to meet you.”

Prompto stuttered before bowing at the hips, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Y/N.”

You reached forward taking Prompto’s hands in your own, “Please there’s not reason to call me that, Y/N is just fine.Thank you for coming.”

Prompto beamed before looking over to Noctis, “Noct your girlfriend is amazing!”

“Girlfriend?” You inquired, unaware of Noctis telling Prompto to shut his mouth behind you. Apparently it was suppose to be a secret, “Well it seems my boyfriend has amazing taste in friends.”

Did you have to say it with such a sweet smile on your face and agree with it so easily?! Did this make you both official! Noctis felt that he could the color red underneath his cheeks at this point and his face would be this color permanently.

“Shall we assist with your luggage?” Ignis inquired, as you released Prompto’s hands.

“I only have one, and it should be waiting out front, thank you everyone for coming so far away to pick me up.” You smiled taking Noctis hand, pulling into him.

Noctis glanced down, it was a movement that you had did all the time when you were both younger, but now it was so much different, and oddly comforting, turning as he heard you humming back to the car.

“Darling…”

Age 18.7

Noctis sat upon his throne alongside his Father, this party was in your honor despite the fact that you were back in Insomnia for months. Yet as royal protocol you were required a ball for welcoming your return, and all the people from all over the land, had come to see the Young Lady return.

Yet also per some stupid royal protocol you were to arrive 3 hours late into your own party. So Noctis had to sit upon his own throne alone only able to entertain himself with his mind, as every time he dozed off Ignis would nudge him awake.

The young Prince’s mind would often wonder these days back to the journey back to the Citadel, which ended up taking a few days longer. A good amount of the time the group was camping, only for you to curl up on Noctis side of the tent, resting against the young man as you both slept. Even if you had all managed to get a hotel room, you would crawl into bed next to the young man, and he had found it rather difficult to sleep without you by his side once you had gotten back home.

You blended back into Noctis’s life almost as if you had never left, returning to the Citadel with a huge smile, calling out familiar guards, learning new workers names. Within your own time actually traveling over to Noctis’s apartment and spending as many moments with the young man as possible, reconnecting all over again.

“Introducing the Celeste, Lady, Y/n.”

Noctis perked up in his chair, staring as you entered the Ballroom atop the Grand Staircase, a huge ballroom dress of Silver, Grey and Black on your body to represent the royalty of Lucis, yet a white hair piece in honor of Tarabene. Slowly moving down the stairs as the crowd parted, your eyes never leaving his own, even as you bowed to him as he descended the stairs to greet you in the middle of the dance floor, signaling the traditional dance. Something Noctis could get behind, finally.

“May I have this dance?” Noctis called, nervous, placing a thumb and forefinger underneath your chin, as was common for the start of this partial waltz for the Prince and the guest of honor.

You rose from your bow, all the while looking to the Prince beyond fluttering eyelashes, “It would be my honor, My Prince.”

Noctis swallowed, as he took your hand, circling you to the dance floor, as if to show you off, before pulling you into the position to start the waltz. The two of you dancing in silence, as the crowd around you, gasped and cooed.

“You’ve gotten better.” You call softly, in a voice only the Prince could hear.

Noctis smirked, “You’re not the only one with secrets.”

You giggled, knowing that he was referencing on the return home, how you jumped into the fray when your group was attacked by a horde of MTs. A rapier in hand, and did not seemed to get a single wrinkle or smudge on your large traveling skirts that you just couldn’t seem to get rid of. You even managed to warp correctly, despite having to lay down afterwards, due to nausea and dizziness from bouncing around afterwards.

“Do you feel better?” Prompto asked from the back seat, as you laid curled up in the front seat, using Ignis’s jacket as a pillow and Noctis’s shirt as a blanket, cold air blasting on you.

“Much, thank you Prompto.”

“Warpin’ still doesn’t sit well with you?” Gladiolus chuckled.

“I use Noctis as a honing point for power, so it’s easier to do it near him, but maybe doing 5 of them in a row was too much.” You giggled softly, eyes closed trying to settle your spinning head.

“So you’re starting to understand your powers, that’s wonderful.” Ignis chuckled.

“I still might land on someone, sorry, in advance.”

Noctis turned toward your right hand, holding onto his own, looking toward the ring of blue on your ring finger, a blush crawling to his cheeks as he remembered the conversation you both had upon realizing that you had wore it. He had snuck it into your suitcase, along with a little charm of Carbunkle, apparently you wore it everyday at school, looking to it for your own strength boost and that Carbunkle had brought you only to good dreams.

“Noctis, I…”

Noctis spun, pulling you closer to him, catching your stumble, “After this, please meet me outside on the balcony.”

“Noctis,” You called, before looking to those blue eyes, those same blue eyes that brought you your best friends all those years ago. “Of course.”

Noctis nodded, stepping back as the song ended, holding your hand has the audience applauded, turning you to his Father. The next dance was always with the King, to the waltz of the Setting Sun, bowing to Regis as the man approached you both, not using his cane. “Father?”

“Your Majesty,” You call, bowing, as Noctis pressed a kiss your hand.

“I’ll be waiting.” He stated softly, as he moved you over to his Father gave your hand to the head of the Lucis line, as the next Waltz begun.

“Welcome home, Y/n.” Regis chuckled, as you both begun a much slower dance than what you and Noctis had done earlier.

Noctis watched as he moved back toward Ignis, “Is everything ready?”

“Of course,” Ignis stated, almost insulted that Noctis would think that he wouldn’t have everything ready. “Are you certain this is what you want?”

Noctis stared at you, dancing with his Father, a smile on your face as you giggled softly at something the King had just said. He knew it wasn’t a false laugh that so many had done before to please the King, yet one of actual amusement and joy, “Yes.”

You watched Noctis sneak away from his throne about almost an hour ago, and it only took you this long to become free from the same questions and the same giggles to the Lords and Ladies of the court before Ignis came to your rescue as he always did when you were children.

“Excuse me, yet His Royal Highness Prince Noctis, wishes to speak with Lady Y/n.” Ignis replied, jumping between you and the Lord from…you didn’t really care.

“”If the Prince request, please do excuse me, I would love to hear more of the effects of Chocobos versus Moogle assistance, perhaps we can continue at a later date.” You smiled, placing your hand in the strategist’s awaiting hand, before you were whisked away. “Thank you, Ignis. I’m not certain of how long I would be able to handle that.”

Igins chuckled, “Yes, Lord Gurihiru can become rather winded.”

You giggled softly, as he escorted you toward the balcony doors watching Prompto and Gladiolus were standing guard, and no one else. How strange. Ignis moved to open the doors to the balcony, announcing your arrival to the night sky, and Noctis being the only person on the balcony. Turning as you heard the door shut behind you, as Gladiolus and Prompto shut the blinds, even Ignis had left you two to privacy.

“Noctis?” You called approaching the man on the balcony, a smile on your face as the man turned those bright blue eyes to you. “I’m sorry, I’m late I didn't’ mean to make you wait.”

Noctis smiled shaking his head, before running a hand through his hair, the other hand going to his hip. “You’re fine,” He stated watching you approach him, lowering his eyes as you moved to stand before him. “There’s just something I want to ask you.”

You reached out your fingertips against his cheek, turning those beautiful blue sapphires to you, “You know you can ask me anything.” You replied, watching as he fidgeted a little longer, before you noticed that he had returned his gaze back down.

You followed his gaze down before gasping, between your bodies was a small box, a ring with a black band, silver and blue gems littering about it in a very beautiful design, “Noctis.”

“Will you marry me?”

You looked to the man before you, as your body took a step back, your hands going to your face, before quickly dropping, “I’m…I’m not Queen material, Noctis.”

Noctis gave a nervous chuckle reaching out taking your hand within his own, “As if I’m King material, but we can figure it out together.”

Those words stopped you, as you looked into those blue eyes that made you so happy, and pushed you through your own training. Removing your hand from your mouth, “Noctis, please ask me again.”

Noctis moved to kneel, his hand still holding tightly to your own, giving you a rare smile saved only for friends, “Y/n, will you marry me?”

Without hesitation you provided your answer, “Yes.”

“Stand by me”

You watched nervously as Noctis slipped the ring to your left ring finger, your hand shaking within his own. As the ring settled on your finger, and the man stood, you found your arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand tightly around his shoulder, the other to the back of his head. Noctis’s arms tightly around your torso pulling you closer to himself. Your lips pressed against each others.

Age 20

“We will be in Tarabene within the next two hours.” Ignis called to the rest of the car.

It was rather long trip, starting with the departure of Insomnia, while the trip was originally to start the treaty for the war, it was instead becoming a rather horrifying roller coaster ride. Your joy of seeing Lunafreya in person for the first time since you were a child taken away on the battlefield by King Regis.

Only to be told less than a few days out that Lunafreya, King Regis and even Noctis were presumed dead by an attack on the Kingdom. Of course everyone within the car knew that the latter was perfectly fine, yet the others. Only for Lunafreya’s death to be ruled false and that the woman was found back in Tarabene, who had been awaiting you and Noctis’s arrival to continue with the treaty and celebrate it with the wedding of the new Prince and Princess. Now unfortunately King and Queen, so as you all pulled into Tarabene, you couldn’t contain your excitement as you rush into the estate, running through the familiar halls of your childhood, before seeing that familiar blonde hair.

“Lunafreya!” You cry running to the woman, your arms thrown around her as you embraced her tightly. “Thank gods you’re fine.”

Lunafreya smiled before returning your embrace, before escorting you to a private area. “We have so much to catch up on. Yet before that, Congratulations on your marriage.”

You embraced Lunafreya again, you had to be reassured that your sister was in your arms and alive.

“I won’t be afraid.”

Age 20.3

Oracles, and Celeste, these were things that he didn’t understand, what they were all about, how the could speak with gods, yet he did understand that you were upset at this large flying snake, for arguing with Lunafreya, and that you could understand it’s retorts.

“…we are children fighting the wars of old men, and gods! We do not deserve this! They do not deserve this!” You yelled, stepping before Lunafreya, you didn’t mean war as you never summoned your rapier, yet you still refused to back down from a god.

Noctis smiled, he never felt more in love with you, only to gasp as the goddess quickly struck out at you and Lunafreya. Watching as you tossed Luna away from yourself, before picking up the large dress you wore for Lunafreya’s speech and the communion with the gods, drawing the water goddess attention as you begun to run.

As the Prince rushed to your aid, he caught bits and pieces of you still trying to make your arguement with the goddess never once drawing your weapon. “Please, I was sent here to right a wrong, do not take their lives!” You called, as Noctis watched you rip the dress , to your knees before ripping a slit up the side, running up a large slope before jumping, your hands barely reaching out to catch where the spilt happened as you pulled yourself up, before rushing back to Lunafreya side, just in time to grab the blonde woman, summoning a small dagger throwing it out the way as you warpped out the way of some falling debris from the Goddess rampage.

He wasn’t certain what you meant by sent here but he was aware that he need to get Leviathan to not flood the area and take you and Lunafreya with it. The battle was fast, as he tried to assist, yet only seemed to anger the goddess even more, it was a quick rush of a battle but at the same time dragged on, even when he saw you going against the Chancellor Ardyn, unable to assist you.

A look of rage on your face, as you swung your rapier, attempting to protect Lunafreya who was trying to still reason with Levithan, only to gasp alongside you as Ardyn appeared beside you, running a dagger through your side. Noctis barely heard the exchanged between you two.

“Unfortunate the New King’s fiancee should die on her wedding day.” Ardyn chuckled, as you leaned against him, blood pooling from your mouth as you pulled back your rapier, preparing to run him through. “Also that your foolish powers do not work on one such as me.”

“You’re wrong, about one thing.” You hissed, your free hand not holding your rapier grasping at his sleeve, as you glew a dark blue, attempting to drain his energy. Only to gasp staring at the red head man, “What are you, creature?”

Ardyn smirked down to you, delivered a strong slap to your face, as you fell to the ground. shrieking as Ardyn stepped on your hand reaching for your fallen rapier to defend yourself.

“A shame really,” Ardyn chuckled kneeling beside you, ripping out the dagger he earlier embedded within your side as you screamed loudly collapsed to the ground. Leaving both of you to watch as he ran Lunafreya through next.

Noctis watched as you stumbled to your feet, tossing your rapier at the red head man, only to miss yet it seemed Ardyn was unaware that you were warping behind it, slamming a punch into his face, sending the man stumbling back as you collapsed beside Lunafreya. The blood lost and multiple warping finally taking it’s toll on you as you fell.

“Aren’t you spunky.” Ardyn chuckled, kneeling down, gathering your hair in his hand, “You’ve made things rather interesting, Little Celeste.”

Noctis groaned, he had to come aid you both, his love and friend, yet the drain from a magic he did not know how to use, and the battle was too much. Only to gasp as he felt strength returned into him, something he remembered feeling as a kid, Lunafreya and another comforting lingering within Lunafreya’s magic.

“Luna, please…” Your voice called softly, before his world went black.

*

When Noctis later awoken he found his already distorted world turned more so, Ignis had lost his sight, Lunafreya was luckily still alive, but in a coma. You had performed a type of CPR on her, where you poured your energy into her heart directly after she protect Noctis and yourself from Titan and Leavithan’s wave almost killing herself had you not interfered.

You then explained to him that you had been dreaming of this for years, and that you knew of this, all of this talk of the last King, because of the gods will and that Regis had sent him away to spare him the attack on their home.

“I would understand if you hate me.” You replied, standing to the side of the bed, your hands clinched, your right hand fiddling with the two rings on your left hand. “I’m so sorry Noctis.”

Noctis pulled you to him, burying his head within your collarbone, “I would never hate you.”

Lunafreya awoken, yet still sat in an extremely weaken state, while she would have been the better option to assist Noctis on his quest. She was hardly keeping the Scaourage at bay, as her healing powers were already destroying her body, you provided one another boost to the woman possibly your energies being the only thing keeping her alive. Explaining that you would all be back shortly, the woman sending you all off with the ring of Lucii and yourself a sylleblossom to remind you of home.

“Please be safe, and take care of each other.” Lunafreya replied, holding your hand.

You leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Lunafreya’s forehead as she laid within the bed slowly recovering, “Just so long as you stand by me.”

Yet as the journey continued Noctis found you constantly pushing the others and himself through, with a soft smile, and hope in your eyes.

Noctis watched as you assisted Ignis time and time again getting use to his new handicap.

“Thank you, yet I do not wish to be a burden, Y/N.” Ignis stated, as you wrapped your arm through his own, leading him around.

You weren’t comfortable leading the man by the back as Prompto and Gladiolus prefer, so you often held onto his arm that wasn’t holding his cane, “You’ve always taken such good care of me, please allow me to return the favor. Even though this is very little compared to what you have done for me.”

Ignis chuckled, he could hear the smile in your voice, “You are too kind.”

Noctis watched as you embraced Prompto tightly, stating that you would never think of him as anything other than Prompto.

“An M.T?” You called softly, as Prompto flinched, his face and body scarred with his torture. “Prompto, please look at me.”

The blonde looked up, with just enough time to have you embrace him tightly mindful of the scars, as you stroked the back of his head, “Y/N?”

“You are Prompto, I have never known anyone other than the Prompto that stands before us.” You smiled, as he returned the embrace even tighter.

He watched as you urged Gladiolus to become stronger.

“Gladiolus?” You called exiting the tent. “Good luck.”

Gladiolus turned as he glanced to your petite form, still wearing one of those large petticoats skirts, “Y/N…”

You smiled, “Please try not to survive off of Cup Noodles, Iris would kill me.” You giggled, “Don’t worry about everything around here, just come back to us stronger.”

Gladiolus chuckled, as he held out his fist, watching your small fist collided with his own, “I’ll become a stronger shield for you and our King.”

“I could not think of anyone better.”

Noctis wasn’t aware of what you dreamed, he wasn’t aware of what you did to drive yourself through. He didn’t know what would wake you up at night, to cling tightly to his hand. Than move about the tent, often shooing away nightmares from the others.

Even when you collapsed from exhaustion for 2 days, despite telling the rest of your party to move forward without you, against the darkness that had begun to creep across the world, due to Lunafreya’s weaken state.

“You should be with Luna, together the two of you can maybe stop this long enough for us to do something.” Noctis stated at your bedside, as you recovered a panting flushed mess in a hotel bed, surrounded by the others.

You reached up, a weak smile, stroking your hand through his hair, “A Queen always stands by her King.”

Age 25

“Darling, Darling stand by me…stand by me.” You sung to Noctis, the man’s head resting against your chest as you both cuddled against one another in bed.

Noctis chuckled, “You’ve sung that since we were kids.”

You pouted playfully, “Do you not like it?”

“No, I just get upset that it makes me so comfortable that I end up sleeping before the end of it. I dont think I’ve ever heard the end.” He admitted.

You leaned forward kissing the clean shaven face before you, he tried growing a beard but you stated while he looked handsome, you missed his boyish face, that only seemed to age like a fine wine. “I’ll sing for you anytime, My King.”

“I love you, My Queen.”

You groaned, opening your eyes, finding it still dark outside, your heart heavy as you realized what happened. A dream, another dream at least this one pleasant, unlike the reoccurring nightmare you suffered time and time again. “Thank you Carbunkle.” You called to the little white fennec disappearing from the foot of your bed always watching over you, and bring you to Noctis as you could no longer be with him in this realm.

Yet the last day, that final day you saw Noctis, the one not in your dreams 5 years ago, you recalled that scream as he was sucked into the crystal that started this entire chain of gods and men. You recalled being held back by Ignis, as you tried going to the crystal, yet with the negative energies of Ardyn hurting you and your mind not in the right place, you knew deep down you’d cause more harm than good.

You recalled shutting down, following the three men out the citadel, holding to Ignis uncertain if it was you leading the man, or the man leading you. You didn’t recall the journey back to a safe haven, to Tarabene, one of the last places with Sunlight in the ever darkening world, by Lunafreya who had yet to recover yet still pushed herself through.

“I’m so sorry.” You heard Prompto’s soft voice whisper against you.

You glanced around the room to the others who surrounded you, you didn’t cry when you were taken from Tarabene your first home, you didn’t cry when you were taken from Insomnia your other home to hone your powers, from Noctis. You were suppose to stop this future the gods want, that was your goal as the Celeste to divert the path that Lunafreya and Noctis were on due to an error made by the gods. The gods, the Sixth, they were the ones that sent you down to see if you would stay the course or divert it into something grander after you had come rouge, and only half of the gods remained on your side in this gamble.

Yet you failed!

You failed both homes, you failed Regis in protecting his son, you failed Lunafreya in protecting her, you failed Eos by allowing the darkness to win, you failed Noctis, you failed the man you loved and couldn’t protect him. Your power was to aid and protect, and you couldn’t do that!

You clung tightly to Prompto as tears began to fall, soft wails leaving your body. The blonde curling around your body hugging you tight, only to feel Ignis and Gladiolus wrap their arms around you as well, which only made your sadness that much greater. You were not alone in your suffering, so were your brothers. You were uncertain of how long you allowed yourself to cry. Yet when you stopped you were determined to save what little you had left!

Many a nights Ignis would hear you panting, crying holding on tightly to your pillows or blanket as you looked around your makeshift shelter of the evening for Noctis. The blind man would come in, sitting down by your bedside, as you both recalled more pleasant memories to ease the sadness in your heart.

“Are you ready?” Ignis asked, as you adjusted your bag.

“Yes.” You called, before looking to your hands, your rapier in your hands, it wasn’t often now that it wasn’t nowadays, the little charm of Carbunkle at the hilt, as you traveled the lands mostly staying with the territory of Tarabene as you liked to still be close to Lunafreya and assist her whenever you both were required to keep up the one spot of sunlight in Eos.

That last hope!

Ignis moved, placing a hand to your shoulder, “Will you be fine, I know today is the anniversary…”

You rested a hand on Ignis’s, you knew that the man would not leave your side, and you would not leave his, as you both were each other’s last link to Noctis and as they always say, misery loves company, “I’ll be fine, will Gladiolus and Prompto be joining us today?”

“Yes, I believe the others will be awaiting us at Tarabene.” Ignis smiled softly, helping you up.

“It will be nice to be together again.” You replied, refusing to tell Ignis of the headache you were having, as you climbed on your Chocobo, it was so much easier now that you no longer had to work around those skirts and had traded them to pants and a similar attire to Noctis’s Princely attire.

Tarabene had seen better days, but when an enteral night and thousands upon hundreds of people trying to still live within the walls with those who once held control still trying to control, deeming the two women too weak to be within control and allowing anyone in, who requested.

“Lunafreya,” You smiled, stepping into the estate, your arms quickly going around the other. She was looking better than she did years ago, but so weak as she was still healing people, and even the sunshine was draining on her.

“I hate to ask you to do this.” Lunafreya smiled, as she took your hand.

“It’s what I’m here for.” You cooed, as you both moved to the front yard, hand in hand, your power pouring into the woman beside you.

“Y/n…”

You turned, it sounded like a familiar call, maybe you were still much more sleepy and exhausted than you though or your headache was causing your mind to play tricks as something flashed before your eyes. It sounded and looked like, “Noctis…”

“Hm, y/n did you say something?” Lunafreya inquired, her glow stopping as you were both finished, watching you turned from her.

“Noctis.” You repeated, his voice echoing around you. “Noctis is…”

Lunafreya quickly escorted you back into the estate, sitting you down as she checked you over. Only for you to swat her away, telling her that you were fine, waving off the concerns of Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis, quickly standing as you looked in the direction of what was once your home of Insomnia.

“We need to go back.” You insisted standing up stumbling under the weight of your headache.

“You know that every time we get close to Insomnia you’re drain by that bastard.” Gladiolus stated catching you as you stumbled. No one could explain yet something about being near Ardyn corrupted your powers and made you weak to the man. You suspected that it was due to the negative energies the man had in his as oppose to the energies of Noctis and Lunafreya which you had grew up with.

“Y/n why is it so urgent to go back now?” Ignis inquired, ever the one to know you didn’t just decided to do this out of the blue.

“Noctis is waiting.” You replied, not waiting for the others to follow as you rushed out the doors.

*

“I’m certain she’ll be ecstatic to see you, Noct.” Ignis stated, helping the young King back to where camp was set up. They had to leave you behind as the closer you got to Ardyn the more that you would have given them away. As it turned out the man could sense your magic as it was linked to the Lucian line and that wouldn’t fair well with them trying to get Noctis out.

“She won’t be the only one.” Noctis chuckled, watching as the campfire glow came into view. He watched you from a distance, you had managed to do well for yourself. What little battle wounds you received did not seem to harm the beauty that he fell in love with. You might have appeared thinner, yet that could have been due to the fact you no longer wore those petticoats and dress, Now you sat in an attire rather similar to his own Prince attire.

“We’re back.” Prompto called cheerfully as you stood, the group had approached you from slightly behind.

“Welcome bac…” You stopped, your words dead on your lips.

Noctis chuckled softly, as you froze taking a step forward, than another when he opened his arms, before you came rushing forward, embracing him tightly. Your face buried within his shoulder as he returned the embrace, he couldn’t think of anything he wished to do more in the world at this moment than to hold you tightly.

“Lets give the King and Queen their privacy.” Gladiolus chuckled as he, Ignis and Prompto left you two to get reacquainted.

Noctis watched as you stayed within his embrace, before cupping his face as you smiled brightly tears in your eyes as you looked up to him, “You..your, your eyes are so pretty!” You cried softly, as he wiped your tears.

Noctis pulled your hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to your knuckles, a soft chuckle leaving him “I’m sorry for leaving you alone.”

You smiled, resting your forehead against his closing your eyes, “If I felt alone, I would close my eyes, that’s when I’d see your face again, but you’re here with me right now.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” Noctis stated, moving the hand that he was holding to his shoulder, before wrapping his arms back around your waist.

You smiled, before pressing your lips against the man before you, smiling as felt the man’s hold tighten on you. Both of you clinging to each other to ensure that the other was actually there, and not just a dream as you both had to suffer through for the last few years.

This final night in the dark world Arydn created, you all sat around the campfire, laughing and talking within banter just as you did years ago when you were all younger. Upon request, Noctis asked for you to sing that song you had been practicing since the day he met you.

“When the night has come, and the land is dark; and the moon is the only light you see; No I won’t be afraid, Oh I won’t be afraid, Not as long, not as long as you stand by me.”

*

“Come to me!” Noctis called to the spiritual realm, only to gasp as he was quickly ran through on his throne.

You quickly rushed beside him, knowing that it would be a very small window, as you grasped the man’s hand, resting your forehead against his own, your energies pouring into the man before you, creating a bridge.

You knew this wasn’t what the gods had in mind when they gave you the power of the Celeste, you were suppose to ensure that everything fell into place, that your powers would push to the final death of the Lucian and Oracle line, yet you refused to allow them to win, you would delay this for as long as you could.

“Why do you do this child?” A strong voice called in your head, trying to distract you from keeping the way open.

“I refuse to stand by and watch the people and homes I love be destroyed.” You cried out, tears streaming down your face, as your body glew brightly.

“Are you aware that you stand against gods?”

“My husband summons gods, the Lucian line will not die here, not with Noctis.” You called body shaking with concentration.

A hiss, as you felt the coldness of Levithan wash over you like a wave, “You can not mean to stand against us!”

“I do not wish to do that by any means.” You whisper, Levithan always made your lungs burn as if you were underwater.

Shiva giggled, “Than what is it that you wish, child?”

“Allow Noctis to return home, allow them to live happy, full lives! Lunafreya, Noctis, do as you please with me, I was your tool to start with.” You called, your hands shaking from the coldness of the Goddess, the battle in the spiritual realm had come to an end, yet you were growing weaker, gasping as you suddenly felt a surge of light enter you.

“As Queen of the Lucian line, I shall honor this one request, do know that we will end the Luncian line.” Bahamut stated, “Yet you have indeed stalled for time, congratulations young one, we will not be merciful again.”

*

Noctis gasped, he was alive, yet how? He was run through, it was his destiny to end this, to end all of this. To be the last king, where was the sword? Where was the pain, where was…

“Y/n!” The man gasped, as he noticed you at his feet, laid across the ground on your side, hair pooled around your head like a halo, petals of a syelleblossom covering your dark black uniform. Quickly moving from the throne the man pulled you into his arms, holding you tightly against his chest as the others approached him.

Prompto let out a soft whimper, as Ignis and Gladiolus placed comforting hands upon the man’s shoulders. It was unfortunate when a casualty of war was always made but it was always worse when a sacrifice was made by one without a second though. One life to save the life of hundreds, thousands.

The four men left the Citadel, carrying their fallen Queen, wife to one, sister to the others, as they stood among the rubble, watching as the sun begun to rise upon a world that was covered with darkness. Each thinking of the new live they would start, to rebuild on the ruins of the old to start something new.

‘When…whenever you’re in trouble won’t you stand by me.”

Everyone turned to Noctis’s arms, your head lulled against the man’s shoulder as your eyes slowly opened to the new sun, before looking to your husband. A smile on your lips, as you glanced around to your brothers, before closing your eyes, “You did it Noct.”

Noctis held you closer, pressing a kiss to your forehead, “We did it.”

“Stand by me, Stand by me.”

Age 28

“Are you ready, My King?”

Noctis turned to you, a soft smile on his lips, as you adjusted his lapel, smoothing the hair from his clean shaven face. Leaning forward to capture your lips within in own, “I am now.”

You gave a playful swat to his arm, before placing your left hand within in his own, glancing toward your wedding band, “Hard to believe that I’ve been your wife for 8 years,”

Noctis nodded, stepping before the Grand Ballroom doors of the rebuilt Citadel’s wings. The Kingdom was reborn in a sense after the sun begun to rise, with the assistance of Lunafreya and Ravus, along with the peace treaty between Tarabene and Insomnia finally taken place.

“We’ve gone through a lot together, haven’t we?” Noctis smiled.

You closed your eyes, “This is what I’ve dreamed,” You smiled opening your eyes to your husband, “Yet finally it’s real.”

“You two done being gross, so we can get this party started?” Gladiolus called, standing alongside Ignis and Prompto.

“Way to ruin the mood.” Prompto laughed.

“Shall we start?” Ignis stated.

“Introducing their royal Highness,King and Queen of Insomnia…”

Noctis pulled your hand to his lips, “Are you ready?”

You nodded, as the large doors opened, showing the assembly of those who stood by you all throughout the Night Ardyn had cursed Eos with. Lunafreya and Ravus stood not too far away, as your husband led you over, grateful that he was walking so slow as you were still getting use to those form fitting dresses you wore now.

“Congratulations, to the both of you.” Lunafreya smiled, looking the best she had in years, with the Scourage mostly gone the woman was able to actually use her powers in moderation, and the stress on her body was almost non existent now.

You released your husbands hold, as you embraced Lunafreya tightly, “Thank you, Sister for everything.”

Lunafreya smiled, as she returned the hug, “I knew that you would change the world.”

The two of you parted, as you noticed Ravus and Noctis in a glaring match shaking hands, the two had started to get along rather well after the whole Ardyn thing, but still the two had their moments.

“Noctis, Darling, Ignis seems to be motioning for us to start the first dance.” You called, sweeping in taking your husband’s arm, after embracing Ravus, moving to the dance floor, as the Starlit Waltz begun.

Noctis moved pulling you closer to himself, a smirk on his lips as he begun to lead you around the dance floor, “This is much easier to do now that you’re not in your huge dresses.”

You giggled, “But Luna always sent me those dresses, I liked them.”

“You weren’t the one tripping on them while dancing.” Noctis stated, as the crowd cooed at the King and Queen’s first official dance for the first time in 8 years.

You moved forward, resting your head against Noctis’s shoulder, you knew it wasn’t proper of the Queen to do this, but you just wanted to be near the man right now. A soft chuckle falling from Noctis as he placed a kiss to your forehead, leading you both around the dance floor as you closed your eyes. Feeling a slight dip after a few steps, as Noctis placed too much weight on his bad leg. Only for you to press a kiss against his cheek, releasing just enough of your power to keep you both standing until the end of the dance.

As the dance end, and Noctis begun to escort you both to your thrones, you could help but giggled, motioning toward Noctis’s throne.

“Huh?” Noctis called, before following your hidden point, finding the little white fennec that brought you both together. “Figured we’d have a party crasher.”

Carbunkle gave a little chirp of a squeak before disappearing, as you both ascend the stairs to sit upon the throne, overlooking the party beneath you. Within such a short time, Insomnia had flourished once again, Tarabene was returned to it former glory. The two cities joined together and slowly it was moving across Eos. Yet as you and your Husband glanced out onto the floor, watching people laugh and talk and enjoy each other, it was a rather comforting sight. You had even traded dances with Ravus while Lunafreya led Noctis around, in a new tradition of unity. 

 

Noctis leaned over to your throne to his left, you having just finished a quick step with Prompto, “You never explained as to how you managed to stop all of this.”

You gave a soft pant, thinking that maybe following with a quick step after a Samba with Gladiolus and a waltz with Ignis, whom despite his limited vision managed to drag you all over the floor, was a good idea “I honestly don’t know.”

As the night continued on, you tried containing your giggles, as Noctis snuck you both away from the party, and the ball, to the balcony that was rebuilt, the same one he proposed to you on all those years ago.

“Ignis, is going to be upset.” You playfully reprimanded your husband, watching those blue eyes light up under the night sky.

“I’ll deal with Specs later, right now I want it to just be us.” Noctis replied, pulling you forward into his arms. “I don’t think you’ll ever know how much I love you.”

You gave a pleasing purr in the back of your throat, your head tucked underneath his chin, “I love you so much Noctis.” You replied, hands pressed against his chest to feel the strong heartbeat under your fingertips, as his arms wrapped around your waist, fitting your body snug against his own.

“Is this what you’ve dreamed?” He asked.

You turned up towards the man, watching those blue eyes stare down to you, “This is much better than any dream, because I have you with me.”

You allowed Noctis to pull you forward, your lips pressed against his own. You honestly couldn’t wish for anything better than this moment, the unity parties’ noise drifting out behind you, your husband holding you close. No dream could ever compare to this.

Stand by me


End file.
